You Can't Hide
by takingnames15
Summary: Sequel to "Wait A Sec" A four-shot on Tori's big news.
1. Telling Cat

It was 10:38am on a Thursday when Tori Oliver showed up at Cat Carlin's front door. She rang the door bell several times in a row before the red head opened the door. The two high school friends had reunited about 3 months ago, when Tori's daughter Cara met Cat's son Carter. "Tori?" Cat asked, surprised when she found her best friend at the door. Her brown hair was messed up, she was wearing sweats and an overlarge t-shirt and her eyes were red. Not typical Tori. Cat grabbed her arm and sat her on the couch, then sat down in a chair across the room. Tori's knees covered her face, her arms locked around them and was slightly shaking.

"Tori what's wrong?" she asked. Cat had the day off, but she was fairly sure that Tori didn't. "Why aren't you at work?" Tori looked up, her eyes red and wet.

"I threw-up this morning. Twice."

"If you're sick you should probably be at home sleeping, not at my house crying. What if Carter or Jake or I catch it?"

"I'm not contagious" she muttered.

"Oh. Why did you throw up then? Bad food?"

Tori uncurled her self and slouched on the chair, trying to sink into the cushions. "Promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, Tori. Remember I'm you're best friend?"

Tori sighed. "You are."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, you know how Beck moved in last month?"

"Yeah"

"And know know how I'm still in love with him."

"Of course"

"Well, I got pregnant"

Cat gasped. Then got up and hugged Tori. "Congrats Tori! I'm so happy for you!" Tori moved away.

"Cat, don't you remember last time I had a baby? How I lost him?"

"Yes, but it's different now. You're older!"

"I'm 36 years old Cat. Isn't that, I don't know, too old?"

"No it's not. I was born when my mom was 39!"

"What I'm I gonna do? I won't get rid of it. That's NOT going to happen but I CAN'T tell Beck either!"

"Why not? He loves the twins!"

"His acting career is really taking off. He doesn't need a baby right now with publicity and everything!"

"I know Beck and I know he would rather have you, the twins and the baby more then his job."

"I do too. But he loves his job and I'm not taking that away from him because of _The National Inquirer_!

"Who says they have to know?" Cat said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Tori Oliver isn't pregnant, but Louise Nordoff is?"

* * *

**What'yd think of them apples? The sequel has been started. I want five reviews to continue, oh and one more thing, I want to have a love interest for Cara. Should I use Carter, Daniel or someone new? Drop a review to tell me1  
**


	2. Cara Gets A Talk

**So most people wanted Cara to date a new boy. The name Alex came up, but I just wasn't feeling it. I know a really obnoxious kid named Alex. If you really want to know his name, who must keep reading, cause you never know when he'll slip into the picture.**

**

* * *

**

When Cara Oliver slipped into the house, Tori was sitting on the couch. "Where's your brother?" she asked weakly.

"He's staying late, Sikowitz made him the led in 'Cincinnati Bad Boys'. Not very fitting huh? Ethan's a great student, almost as good as I am. You know, The Outstanding Olivers?"

"Good for him" Tori whispered. Cara sat over on the couch by her mother.

"Are you okay mom? You look like you're gonna be sick?" Tori didn't answer. "Mom?" Tori got up and ran straight to the bathroom. Cara looked concerned. When Tori come out, Cara had a thermometer and a blanket. Tori walked passed her and sat back down on the couch, Cara followed and sat across from her on the other couch. "How do you feel?" she asked. Tori considered this.

"Like I want a spaghetti taco covered in mayonnaise" Cara pulled a face.

"That's disgusting and you hate mayonnaise remember? Plus your sick! "

"Cara can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

"It depends" Cara said seriously "What did you do?"

"Can you keep a secret if it's really important that you know?"

"Okay, mom fine. I won't tell anyone" she muttered. Tori leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Mom we're alone"

"I know, but this feels more secrety."

"What's the secret?"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Cara looked at her mom. "No chiz" she muttered. "Does he know?"

"No, and I'm planning on keeping it that way, at least for a while."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months"

"And you just found out?"

"I wasn't expecting it!"

"I won't tell him, but if I know dad at all. He's gonna be ticked when he finds out you didn't tell him.

* * *

**Short and to the point. I wanted to write more, but I can't my writing brain is dried up from a paper I had to write. I want... five reviews.  
**


	3. Ethan Finds Out

**I kinda overacted with the whole review thing. It got cleared up though and now I'm good. Sorry for being a pain/drama queen. **

**

* * *

**

Ethan found out by accident. No one was home when the fifteen year old got home from school. His mom and sister left a note that they'd went out and his dad was working late. He grabbed a soda and plopped down on the couch, turning on_ Pawn Stars_, he'd watched it with his dad since he was five. Beck said that when he was Ethan's age, there were four guys, but The Old Man had died of old age. On the first commercial, he sprinted up to the bathroom. As he was drying his hands, he saw something sticking out of the cupboard. He opened it further and picked it up, before gagging and dropping it. He knew what it was and what was done with it. He flipped the stick over with his shoe. It was positive. Not wanting anyone to know he'd been snooping, he picked it up with a towel and put it back before slipping back down stairs and plopping back on the couch. He knew who's it was. There were two women in the house, and one was his studious older sister. He knew it wasn't her so that left his mom. His mind was racing. Did anyone else know? Did his dad know? When was it due? Boy or Girl? He personally wanted a boy. He'd always wanted a little brother. Perhaps one that wouldn't be nearly sixteen years younger then he was, but still he would still be a little brother. He wouldn't mind a girl either though. He jus wanted to be promoted from the youngest position. He pulled out his phone to call his mom.

"Uh, mom can I talk to you?"

**

* * *

**

**Okay that chapter was super short, but I needed to get it out so you know I'm continuing. Since it's only 300 words. I'd like 3 reviews.  
**


	4. Beck Learns The Truth

"Tori?" Beck Oliver poked at is wife. He had to be at work in an hour, the kids were already at school and she should have been up an hour ago. She didn't stir. "Come on Tori get up" She still didn't move. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her up against his side. Her arms wrapped around him loosely. He reached to brush the hair of of her face but drew back when he touched her. She was burning up. He kneeled on the floor next to the bed, holding her up with his left arm. He slowly brushed the hair out of her face, it was flushed, some of the hair sticking because of all of the sweat on her face. "Tori?" Her eyes opened briefly, they were unfocused and seemed to look right through him.

"Bleck" she groaned softly. He got back up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, he was sitting up, but her body was only up because he held her there.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Sick" she mumbled.

"Sick? Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"Be sick"

"Be sick? Tori that makes no sense..." It made sense when she threw up on his good work jeans. "Oh my god Tori! I'm going to help you up okay? You're burning up, can you tell?" She didn't answer, she was fast asleep. Beck got up quickly, changed into his pajama pants and whipped her mouth off. He found a thermometer in the cupboard and forced it into her armpit. She didn't respond to it at all. As soon as it beeped Beck looked at the small screen. 106 degrees. He whipped out is cell phone and pushed three buttons he'd never pushed together before. First a nine, then a one, then another one.

* * *

Beck stomach flipped when a doctor finally came out to speak with him. He stood up quickly. "Mr. Oliver" Beck nodded."Your wife's fever is very high. We got it down to 104 they'll both probably be fine but there still is a slight risk for her and the baby..." Beck looked up.

"Baby? What baby?"

"I though you knew, she's about 3 months along." He knew something seemed different about her.

"Is she awake? Can I talk to her?"

"Yes, room 185"

Beck raced down the hallway, people yelling at him to slow down. He finally found the door and burst in.

"Tori?" The women was hooked up to an IV with some fluid in it and had a cold towel on her forehead. She looked up slowly, eyes tired.

"Beck? Why am I here?" He pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"You had a fever of 106 degrees. I tired to get to up but you wouldn't responded, then I finally pulled you up and felt your forehead. You threw up on me then fell back asleep so I called 911."

"Sorry for that Beck."

"Sorry you threw up on me or sorry you never told me you were pregnant" she muttered. Her eyed widened.

"Aw, Beck, I was going to tell you but, your career and it was so new and I was worried and..."

"It's okay Tor, lie back down, you're still sick"

"But..."

"Shhh, go back to sleep"

"I love you" she yawned.

"I love you too"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the update mix-up, I had this under the wrong name. Anyways let's say 5 reviews?**


End file.
